I wanted you to be Happy
by Memorii Makiko
Summary: "Funny that one little thing I said made things go downhill into an adventure like this. Because when I think about it, all that I wanted was for the best to happen," said the one who had good intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**(A crap)Summary: **"Funny that one little thing I said made things go downhill into an adventure like this. Because when I think about it, all that I wanted was for the best to happen," said the one who had good intentions.

**A/N:** Wow. I feel like I died on this site. And will you believe the jump from Persona to something Nintendo related? Yeow. As stated in my bio, I became a Mother fan just recently. As for Persona 4 FES, I sadly say that it will be on Hiatus until my interest for it comes back. Blame Mother3 for the loss of interest, and I _will_ stab you.

**WARNINGS:** Will contain SPOILERS for Mother3. Will contain references to other games, and will contain Lon Lon Milk.

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters! Because gay tripping is gay.

* * *

**I wanted you to be Happy: **

**Chapter 1**

A young boy trudged through the silent halls of Smash Mansion, feeling disoriented and bitter. He hated himself so much right now, and hated the fact he couldn't focus hating himself even more so because of the lack of sleep he had gotten last night. How would he have been able to sleep anyway, hearing his roommate's choked sobs and hiccups. The sobs weren't exactly loud enough to actually deprive someone of sleep, no. It was the guilt eating away at him, that kept him awake. The boy named Ness ran a hand down the exposed locks of hair on his forehead. He had once overheard Snake calling him "a good kid" since their very first Brawl together in Shadow Moses Island. Ever since then, the nickname kinda stuck amongst some of his peers. Yet, he certainly did not feel like a good kid, not one bit. The "good kid" of Smash Mansion made his roommate, his best friend, cry.

The raven haired boy knew it would happen eventually though, since he was well aware of his friend's sensitive personality and tragic past which had helped in shaping it. Ness knew he'd get himself into a bad argument with him one day, by acting stupid and saying something really insensitive by accident… But this time around… What _did_ he do wrong? Actually, what _was_ the 'something terrible' he said to make his roommate's blue eyes burn with such passionate anger and tears? …Not having a single clue on how to apologize made Ness mentally punch himself, like Captain Falcon would physically, and boy, did it hurt. Those devastated blue orbs that met his… Ness just couldn't erase the image in his head. His roommate had dashed out of the room right after that… But why? What was he missing? Ness… just didn't know what to do.

_Oh, Lucas…_

"Hey! Sup, Nessu."

Out of the blue, he got his train of thought broken. With mixed feelings, the capped male slowly turned in the direction that the nostalgic voice had come from. Violet eyes locked with the first eye catching feature in sight. Red hair… He figured it was around that time again.

"… Hey Roy." Ness answers indifferently.

The said swordsman frowned in dissatisfaction at his psychic friend's dull greeting. "You haven't seen me in ages, and that's how you say hello!?" the older male looks to the side and mumbles, but purposely loud enough to make sure Ness hear his sulking. "Dammit, no love for Roy? Everyone in this place is forgetting about poor me. 'Visit us, Marth said. It'll be FUN, Marth said…' Yeah, fun my arse."

…_Ages,_ was pushing it a little. A decision made recently was that the old Smashers were allowed to visit at every end of the month if nothing too important was going on. Everyone knew that it took Master Hand and Crazy Hand great amounts of energy to create portals or paths from different universes, and keep them here in the Mansion until they departed. The All-Powerful gloves couldn't refuse this ever since Marth threatened to leave if he couldn't see his best friend again, if only for a visit. And if Roy got to come back, so did Pichu, Young Link, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario… It was only fair. So Ness, much his annoyance, generously caught on to that last prolonged sigh his elder gave, and then let out his own. "Er… Sorry, Roy. It's good to see you, I was just… a little sleepy. I wouldn't _ever_ forget such a presence more manly than Ike's…"

"Tch, yeah. Who needs that guy anyway? All he does is eat, and talk about chicken! The programming was rigged." Roy nodded. Yep, back in Melee, it wasn't too hard getting Roy's emotions in whatever direction you wanted. Annoy him, compliment him, you name it. Although… it was best that you _didn't_ annoy him, or your hair would go up in flames as a result… Or your pants. The sheer horror of it…

There is a short silence.

"… But you didn't have to say that. I was just pulling your leg a bit." He lightly chuckled. But all of the sudden, the soft expression on the flame swordsman's face became more stern, understanding, and serious. "…I still know that spacey stare when I see it. What has you down, little one?"

Well, that escalated quickly. And this surprised the psychic too. Maybe Ness had forgotten juuuust a little... Roy was as cunning as ever, and saw through a good number of lies. He wasn't to be underestimated, despite the coating of humor and sarcasm he picked up from the fabled "hysterical Link." Maybe Ness should just confess and get it over with, and perhaps it would give him an opportunity to let out some steam. On the other hand, if he _didn't_ confess now, Roy would drag Marth and Link over to squeeze the truth out of him… Ness swore to never tell any lies to those three after that unfortunate cookie jar accident… Quivering lips begin to move hesitantly, preparing an answer.

"It's about… L-Lucas."

"Oh, that blonde newcomer with the rad cowlick?"

…_Rad?_ Who the heck still used the word _rad?_

"Er, yeah... That's him."

"Go on, I'm all ears."

The younger male continued. "…I think I said something terrible to him, and I didn't mean to… M-Maybe all the words in my head just got all… jumbled up. I don't know what t-to do, and… But because of what I did… He started crying, a lot… And I…!" Because he was now biting down on his lip to suppress the strain in his voice, Ness had accidently drew a tiny amount of blood into his mouth which he disdainfully savored. He had to have choked at least six times while attempting at those slightly sounding incoherent sentences. On another note, Ness actually did a lot of thinking in place of sleep last night. There were a lot of kind people in Smash Mansion; like the veteran fighters, Mario, Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon… sometimes, if he didn't go making smug remarks, or saying _"Show me ya moves!"_ a thousand times in one Brawl. It's not like they understood Lucas the way Ness did, but none of them ever made Lucas cry. The obvious villains like Bowser and Wario would try to make Lucas cry... Ness was practically on the same level as they were…! The raven haired psychic's heart dropped once again.

Roy gave his younger peer a sympathetic pat on the head. Ness was a comrade, former opponent and friend whom he's known for a long time, and despite not being able to come in contact with him as often as before, nothing really changed. They've helped out each other through thick and thin Team Battle sessions in the past. If that wasn't a strong bond, what was? The swordsman convinced himself that he wanted to help Ness regain his ego, and thus, his confidence. "You know, you never really had someone to worry over back during the Melee days," He starts. "Half the time, you'd be wandering around looking for someone like me, Marth or Peach to talk to about your homesickness problem. That's all that ever got to you back then, so I'm actually impressed that you're more miserable now than before…"

Ness almost gawked. Roy was impressed by his sadness? "H-Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

To the shocked answer, the redhead chuckled subtly. "You've finally found someone important to feel down about. That must mean you really care," a smirk. "That Lucas kid probably feels the same way about you. So you shouldn't be here right now, buddy. He's probably ready to forgive and forget, and is waiting for you to sit next to him at breakfast."

"Roy…" The younger male was rendered speechless. But ringing throughout his mind, he knew his elder was right. All this time he had just been sulking over a stupid thing he had said, and it wasn't even intentional! That was just one bitter fight, and after all, nothing could stand in between their friendship so easily, right? All Ness had to do is cool down, apologize, and everything would go back to normal. It was because he had Lucas, and Lucas now had him. "Thanks Roy!" Ness took off like a bottle rocket, heading towards the mess hall.

…

Roy smiled to himself and continued walking in the opposite direction his younger peer took off in. "… Yeah, yeah. I know, welcome…" Another good deed has been done. "I'm such a good Samaritan, or whatever that means."

* * *

Ness slid into the mess hall frantically looking for a certain blonde. He met many eyes, curious ones, icy ones, sleepy ones… He then gazed over to the table in the back he normally sat at with his group. But much to his shock, Lucas' sky blue eyes were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he met Nana's eyes, in which told a story. With the frown added as an extra feature, the story didn't seem to be very pleasant. The legs that were once dashing like there was no tomorrow, dragged across the marble floor. "Nana…?"

"Ness? Lucas isn't with you?" She huffed lightly under that heavy winter parka she always wore. The psychic just knew a conversation about Lucas was coming.

He feebly shook his head in response to her question.

Toon Link who sat across from Nana, finished with his daily bottle of Lon Lon Milk, because growth spurts weren't going to happen by themselves. The mini swordsman burped before informing Ness, "Lucas actually passed by half an hour ago. We told him to stay and eat the omelet that we-" Popo's elbow jabbed him in the side. "urgh… that _I_ snagged from Kirby. But then he stormed off."

The keyword 'omelets' reminded Ness about the argument from yesterday. The raven haired boy cringed.

"Ness, you know anything about that? Far as I know, Lucas never not eats his omelet things." Popo, who was calmly having a salad, joined the conversation. His speech was a tad slurred today.

The way the conversation was already playing out wasn't good. In fact, the raven haired felt several emotions stirring up within him again, as if the talk with Roy had never happened.

Guilt; Lucas had skipped breakfast because of him. Because of what he said.

Sadness; After having great expectations for seeing Lucas, it all came crashing down when he didn't appear to be here.

Worry; If Lucas wasn't here, then where would he be? Ness had no clue.

The psychic shut his eyes tightly, and Popo the Ice Climber was still waiting for a response. He wished he didn't have to give any answers right now, wished that he didn't have to face the truth. But perhaps he was just going too hard on himself… Just a little bit. Lucas was someone important to him. Someone special, someone that he wanted to protect with all his heart. And yet…

"Nope. I don't know a thing! … I-I was hoping Luke would be with you guys…"

It was a half lie at least. He knew saying anymore more or less than that would bother him. The three concerned Smashers looked at him skeptically before Nana replied with a, "If you say so, Ness…"

This would be a good time to bolt. "I-I'm gonna hit the training room. M-maybe he'll be there!"

"Without your breakfast?"

As soon as he started his pursuit for the exit, Toon's voice just _had _to interrupt him. Ness had told TL a dozen times before that he never went a meal without eating steak, and proudly he stated it too. It was one of the many things that kept Ness intact with the memories of his home and family.

_That stare in TL's cat eyes… He was catching on!_

"Uh!" _Crap. _"Yeah! Er, I'm totally not hungry. So I'll just be… going' now!" Oh, how Ness wished he could still use PK Teleport. With that, his legs continued to carry him into another room, this time in less than a second.

…

Popo facepalmed himself. "Looks like Lucas' terrible lying skills have finally rubbed off on Ness."

"Tell me about it..." The mini-Hylian agreed quickly, then took the opportunity to dive for the uneaten steak and omelet.

"I don't like when people keep secrets from me." The female Ice Climber pouted. "Something is up and I'm gonna find out-"

Her older-by-4-minutes-brother suddenly choked on his water. "Oh god, Nana, no. Just no.

Put the binoculars down,

stop hanging out with Princess Peach,

and calm down!"

"—and you guys are gonna help me!"

Popo was horrified. Toon Link just shrugged and continued to munch on the steak.

"Works for me. Things got really boring in the Mansion right after the "Intense Boss Battle Tournament" ended. No one even won that friggin' thing. Heck, only a handful of veteran Smashers got to the final boss," he slams his fist on the table, enraged. "Most 'a us got our butts kicked by Master Hand. _MASTER HAND_!"

"Master Hand probably rigged that tournament- …scratch that. _Crazy Hand_ probably rigged the tournament, and for fun too. Also, correction; only YOU got your butt kicked by Master Hand. Although he _was_ tougher than usual…Hand " the other male folds his arms before turning back to pay attention to his crazy twin sister. "Seriously, Nana. It's wrong to spy on other people. Y-You took me on a spying trip last time, and because of you, Snake blew my brains out in that last Brawl!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad."

"He completely ignored you and went after me!"

"That's how it usually is."

"But it hurt! He choked me... A LOT! But listen to me for once!"

"Fine… I'll stop…" There is a pause. "… taking you with me to spy on Snake and Samus! Besides, we already discovered they had a thing going on. Now we've got _other_ people's personal space to invade! So let's follow Ness before he gets too far ahead. C'mon, move yer butts!"

The two unfortunate(although unfortunate would only apply to Popo) Smashers were hauled by Nana, who sought out to stalk a certain capped boy. All the while, her older sibling prayed to god that Ness would kill him fast, and mercifully with a PK Starstorm after their cover was blown in any stupid way, by Toon Link.

* * *

As Ness silently strolled through the corridor, he saw the lights flicker. After a few seconds, it flickered again… a third… a forth… fifth and sixth. Odd. Who forgot to change the light bulb here? …No, rather, did Pikachu and Pichu, now reunited, cause a short circuit or something? The boy shrugged it off and continued walking. But when he passed the nearest flower vase on a table, he came to an abrupt stop. Something in that area was off, because his instincts told him so… Paranoid or not, he fixed strong violet eyes on it. …And only seconds later, the vase blurred up in a staticy fuzz! This unnerved him for three reasons. One, he had a history of being attacked by inanimate objects wherever he went. Two, it always seemed as though bad things happened around not very convenient times without fail. And three, it was the way Ness saw it glitch up, fuzzing up first, becoming a strange kind of 8-bit, wilting, and disappearing, that Sunflower in the vase…

"… I've got a bad feeling about-"

_BOOM!_

… An explosion rumbled from beneath the floor he stood on.

"A REALLY REALLY BAD FEELING!"

Taking those last two reasons as to why he was running like there was no tomorrow, the young psychic leaped down the next flight of stairs. It didn't take an idiot to put two and two together and assume Lucas could possibly be involved with that explosion. So he cast all of his regards for himself, and apparently others, as he pushed by the numerous amounts of Smashers who had been also drawing to the unfolding scene ahead. Ness had unnoticingly passed by Nana, Popo and Toon Link with a grim expression glued to his face. Of course, they didn't miss it. Popo dropped his mallet, Nana dropped her spying kit, and Toon Link dropped the glass plate he used to eat Ness' steak, just for the sake of dropping something in the heat of the moment. They too, ran to the commotion in hopes to catch up with Ness, and perhaps Lucas.

…

The raven haired boy got as close as he could to the room in which the explosion occurred. He now realized it was the "extremely off-limits" area in the mansion where the tons had gathered… Most of the tall fighters were in his way, but judging by the silence in the air and tense atmosphere, this wasn't just an average fight started between Wolf and Ganondorf… The door ahead led to Master Hand's transportation room, which consisted of the portals to many countless worlds. This had to be something much more-

"Crazy Hand!" his thoughts were interrupted by an oh-so nervous Zelda."What in Nayru's name happened? Where is Master Hand?"

…Much more serious. Crazy Hand wasn't cracking his knuckles for once too… This meant a lot.

"… There's been… a little accident." The glove stated in a low, booming voice. "Master Hand is still in the process of regaining his energy due to the Tournament, so he left me in charge, but…"

"And you let _this_ happen?" Marth the bluenette Prince was next to blurt out. "What in the world did Master Hand make you let happen, anyway?"

A silence. A silence that Ness thought would kill him if he didn't continue breathing.

"A Smasher…" Crazy stated again, "not one of those visiting from Melee... has wandered in here. Purpose or accident, I'm not aware of. But a mishap has caused the explosion you all had heard earlier. He appears to be seriously injured, but luckily, we have Dr. Mario in there tending to his wounds…"

"W-Who is it…!?" The wings on Pit's back quivered.

The Smashers looked amongst themselves trying to do a headcount. But with what seems as though everyone present in such an overcrowded room, it was almost impossible to come to conclusions right away. But Ness knew of one boy who was missing. And as much as he liked hearing the name of that boy, he most certainly did not want to hear it NOW of all times. With all these thoughts that filled his head, the young boy finally broke down and let out a fairly loud whimper of frustration. Ness balled his fists and pounded on anyone who stood in front of him. Before too long, he was in front of Crazy Hand, getting confused and slightly irritated stares from behind. Crazy Hand did not falter at his arrival.

It was then Dr. Mario came out of the room pulling out a stretcher. On it, laid a body covered in a white blanket. The figure was breathing heavily, the figure of only a 12-year old boy his age.

_Oh god no._

"It seems he has suffered terrible 3rd degree burns, manly on his torso and chest areas, however the others look pretty serious too… The poor boy's right arm is practically…" the words began to trail off.

_No no no no. _

"Gave him a pill… Almost on the brink of death… He'll need to recover… Heartbeat irregular… "

_Please no._

The stretcher is pushed passed Ness.

Mouth agape, he just stood there. No words spoken, but it was then that a tall man, Ike, patted him on the head reassuringly. Now everyone… probably had a good idea who that was… But why…? What in the world happened? Something happened. Something that was all his fault…

"LUCAS!"

* * *

**Review, and let this... slightly unclean... and not very tasty Nut Cookie be of use. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A crap)Summary: **"Funny that one little thing I said made things go downhill into an adventure like this. Because when I think about it, all that I wanted was for the best to happen," said the one who had good intentions.

**A/N:** AHHH. I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING. I WAS PRACTICALLY DEAD ON THIS SITE. ... Until now! Hold onto your hats guys! I'm really going to drive you off the edge with this chapter's cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the wait! And without further ado, enjoy Chapter 2- *getsshot*

**WARNINGS:** Will contain SPOILERS for Mother3. Will contain references to other games, and will contain Lon Lon Milk... And Omelets.

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters! Because they need Kumatora in it. PK Ground should be a reasonable explanation enough.

* * *

**I wanted you to be Happy:**

**Chapter 2**

Ness slowly regained consciousness, eyelashes fluttering. Still in a daze, he looked out the window to see the sky painted in a moody gray. Being on the top floor of the hospital allowed him to see many things that he hardly even noticed before. The boy could view Smash Mansion in all of its magnificence. He saw Peach's flower garden, Ike's training grounds, Captain Falcon's racing track... There were a lot of things Master Hand created in order to help all of the Smasher's adjust to the new environment. Heck, there was even a forest made and restricted only to Red, which was filled to the brim with all kinds of Pokemon, for the sake that his team maintain their levels. It was absolutely amazing. Everyone had their own thing.

Except Ness himself, maybe.

He couldn't really ask for much. He loved and cherished his family and friends over material things, and though reminders of them while he was away were nice, nothing could best dispel homesickness as well as a hot plate of steak could.

Ness looked a little further into scenery. Father than far was possible, as what had caught his eye was just behind the mansion. He knew from up close, it must've been a miraculous sight. The gray clouds cut just where the sunlight had been seeping in. Beyond the mansion, was a bright yellow field of sunflowers on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was the place Lucas had requested…

… _Lucas_

The raven-haired boy who was once looking out the window in blissful ignorance, had been brought back to the painful reality of the boy in front of him- the one had had been previously thinking of. An already twisted frown deepened as he narrowed a sad gaze to the figure lying in the bed, unmoving and wrapped in layers of bandages.

_My fault. All of this._

Ness sank his head into the palms of his hands and wanted to cry. Something he had said with good intentions ended up hurting someone he held dear. He didn't want this. He didn't mean to say something offensive! He didn't even know what he said wrong!

Whatever he had said must've been really bad though. It was searing the inside of the psychic's brain, the image of Lucas' face, scrunching up in disgust—and then drooping in melancholy.

I guess one could say it started with the two of them joining forces during the Intense Boss Battle Tournament. The two of them plowed through one boss after another, never hesitating to heal each other when wounded with the help PSI Magnet and some balanced friendly fire allowed. In a way, the two psychic's wouldn't need Heart Containers like everyone else. It proved them to be a formidable bunch, and greatly admired among some smashers who couldn't make it past the fifth battle. However afterwards, Ness was the one who had been offering words of condolences to Lucas after they had lost on round 9, the round just before facing Tabuu.

Yes. The 9th round was horrid. Ness grimaced as the memory of Lucas being violently hurled one too many yards back into the Ruined Zoo, replayed. The blonde who had lost his stock life, sharply howled what Ness interpreted to be a blood curdling scream. That piercing screech was just enough to alarm and successfully distract the blackette for him to be taken out as well…

By Porky.

Just thinking about that tub of lard made his blood boil. Ness bit his lip hard, ignoring the sensation of the pain and the metallic taste of his own blood. Porky had been a neighbor, a bully, a friend. But countless things changed after he had joined Giygas. And his reason for joining was just for the sake of him being able to get on the Ness' nerves. Ness couldn't stop the bitter thoughts from overflowing there.

Porky was responsible for the death of Lucas' mother and brother.

That's when hot tears began to roll down Ness' cheeks.

Had he been stronger. Had he been smarter. Had he been an actual hero, maybe Ness' could have stopped Porky from escaping that day. Lucas would've still had a mother to wrap his arms around for comfort, a brother to bond and share his life of adolescence with. Ness still had his Mom. Ness still had his little sister Tracy. It wasn't fair.

Coming back to Smash Mansion for a third time, Ness had been totally oblivious to Lucas' past. It just so happened that he was another kid from his Universe with another story full of PSI to tell. So they became easy friends. But it was that one day, the two were discussing something.

"_I think I've seen you somewhere before this."_

"_Really? You sure? But I don't remember seeing you anywhere in Eagleland…"_

"… _That bothers me. I don't know where Eagleland is. I grew up on Nowhere Island. Have you heard of it?"_

"… _No. Can't say I have."_

"_But I know I've seen you somewhere! … It was in a dark place… With flashing lights. And it kinda smelled like a sewer."_

"_You've seen me in a sewer? I mean, I've had my share of sewer adventures, but none of them had any fancy lights like that or anything."_

"_Oh… But I'm telling you, I've seen you before. Without a doubt. Believe me!"_

It's not that Ness didn't want to believe Lucas. Ness truly wanted to. So to that extent, he tried recalling his past and every single little detail. But… There were no memories of a blonde kid with a "rad" cowlick anywhere in his head. Still bothered by the topic, the older boy went snooping around for some of Lucas' memories… While he was asleep.

The night Ness pressed his forehead against the other sleeping male, was a day he'd regret ever doing so. What Ness least expected were pieces and snippets of painful, tear-jerking memories hitting his heart square in the feelings. Lucas' memories of his mother, his brother, a cold and changed hometown, a lonely and unfulfilled life, leading up to a destroyed Nowehere Island… What struck Ness dumber for a moment, was when he genuinely thought his telepathy was playing some foul joke on him. Another strip of Lucas' memories held the face of the somewhat recognizable Porky, but old and shriveled like a prune. He felt Lucas' white hot hatred for the villain. He felt Lucas' hopeless, utter frustration as he repeatedly bombarded the AbsolutelySafeCapsule, all attacks failing. And the last Ness felt was of Lucas' sheer grief and sorrow as the blonde cradled his brother's lifeless body close to him. Because when Lucas pulled the final needle, his thoughts were all for him. All for Claus.

Ness didn't eat that morning. He felt too dumbfounded to even create coherent sentences. Ness planned to stay wallowing in utter guilt for a while, but couldn't get a worried Lucas to stop taking care of him. At first, he rejected it because he didn't deserve it. But when he gave in and slowly started accepting Lucas' care, seeing his younger friend with such a warm, loving smile, Ness decided to be always by his friend's side.

And by his side Ness was. Ness who tightly gripped the hand of his best friend. How many more tears would it take for him to reach Lucas? To tell him that he's sorry? What the blackette would give to be in Lucas' place right now. He would be satisfied, being the one who suffered burns, being the one unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Just knowing Lucas would be unharmed and ready to jump in his arms once he awoke… But of course… Things didn't go as he wanted. Not in the least bit.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'm so sorry… I want to tell you… How sorry I am for everything that's happened. So please wake up…"

Ness leaned closer to the head of the figure. Every part of his friend was wrapped in bandages. Wouldn't this make breathing more difficult for him…? Were… the burns that bad? … He dismissed the gruesome thoughts. But he didn't want to wait any longer… He wanted to know if Lucas would forgive him…

And so Ness dared to lean in, still shaking, to press his forehead against the sleeping boy.

…

…

…

But… He didn't feel or see anything. It was blank. Every corner of his mind. Ness tried digging deeper into his friend's thoughts, now panicking.

…

Ness' throat went dry. What if… he was unresponsive? He feared, then broke out into a cold sweat. He usually felt something when he was in contact with Lucas! The psychic pressed even deeper, trying to get **something**. **Anything** he could to know the blonde was going to be okay.

…

…

_Oh?_

…

Ness listened to a faint melody being sung by someone. Sung by a woman. As Ness pried his way deeper into his friend's thoughts, and soon, it became clearer, and the voice was soft and kind…

It was Hinawa, Lucas' mother singing.

Eyes widening, Ness pulled away using his arms to wipe away his tears as they fell out, even if no one could actually see him crying.

"Mmn…"

The boy's head snapped up in response to an almost inaudible grunt he had happened to hear.

_… Could it have been…_

"Mnnn."

Ness whipped his head back to the bandaged figure, now sitting up. Ness watched as the one in front of him was probably puzzled as to why he couldn't see anything. The figure attempted to remove the gauze from his head, but failed, folding his arms in defeat.

At this, Ness couldn't help but let out a choked laugh of relief.

"H-Hey, you… You're finally… a-awake." The raven-haired boy's voice cracked. "H-here, let me help you…"

It took him but a few seconds to locate one of the ends to the gauze. But as soon as he did, he gave it a nervous yank, took a deep breath… and pulled.

One layer after another, the bandages twirled off the once unconscious psychic. And finally, they fell off completely.

"Hey L-Luke… I-I'm so glad you're oka-"

"Who are you?"

Ness froze. And looked up to meet emerald orbs. Not sky blue ones. Orange hair. N-not blonde.

"Where is this place? A hospital? … Was I hurt? A-And did you bring me here?" the boy stuttered and held his head. "Damn… I don't remember much."

"Y-You…?" Ness leaned in closer to the ginger. So close that the boy in response, pushed him away just a little. "You… What's your name…!?"

"...M-My name? … Uh. My name's Claus..."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Reviews make me happy. They're a real motivator!


End file.
